Salricowa Seria Walentynkowa
by euphoria814
Summary: Seria Walentynkowych niewielkich drobiazgów z pairingiem Salric w tle :)
1. Diadem

tytuł: Diadem  
autor: euphoria  
pairing: Salric - w domyśle

dostałam: Kamienna Ściana, szczerość, kołatka, Walia

* * *

Niewielu wiedziało, że w pięć lat po tym jak Salazar opuścił Hogwart, Rowena odnalazła go w niewielkim dworku w środkowej Walii. Budynek nie był okazały, ale znać było w nim rękę Slytherina. Kamienne ściany aż drżały od magii, która je stworzyła, a kołatka w kształcie węża nie była przymocowana do żadnych drzwi.

Rowena okrążyła dworek, nie spodziewając się prostej odpowiedzi na pytanie jak przywołać gospodarza. Salazar był przebiegły i inteligentny. Nigdy w niego nie wątpiła. Jednak, gdy nie odnalazła żadnego śladu drzwi, powróciła do kołatki, która poruszyła się, kiedy tylko spróbowała po nią sięgnąć. Wąż ożył na jej oczach, więc wzdrygnęła się zabierając dłoń nim gad zdążył ja ukąsić. Sytuacja powtarzała się, chociaż starała się zaklęciami uspokoić pupilka Salazara. Strażnika jego drzwi, jak się okazało. Bezskutecznie.

\- Salazarze! – krzyknęła, wiedząc, że w promieniu wielu kilometrów nie było innego dom i nikt jej nie usłyszy.

Z jakiegoś powodu Slytherin nie użył czarów nienanoszalności, ale wątpiła, by nie zabezpieczył w jakiś sprytny sposób okolicy. Sama czuła przemożną chęć zawrócenia, gdy dotarła do pierwszej bariery jego mocy. Dzięki niej zresztą wykryła jego obecność w tej części Walii.

Nie mogła też wycofać się, nie gdy dotarła tak daleko. Ta rozmowa nie mogła czekać ani dnia dłużej, jeśli sny nie myliły jej. Helga od paru miesięcy też była zaniepokojona zachowaniem Godryka, który zamykał się coraz bardziej w sobie. Nie chciał jadać z nimi, a w zamian przemierzał piętra Hogwartu nocami, jakby wierzył w to, że uda mu się samotnie odszukać wejścia do Komnaty Tajemnic.

Nie rozmawiali od Slytherinie od dnia, w którym rzucili zaklęcie chroniące zamek. Zaklęcie, którego zaczynała powoli żałować.

\- Salazarze! – krzyknęła po raz kolejny, tym razem wkładając w to jeszcze więcej przekonania.

Usłyszała wściekły syk w odpowiedzi i nim zdążyła się odsunąć, kołatka w kształcie węże zawinęła się wokół jej nadgarstka i gad ukąsił ją boleśnie.

ooo

Ocknęła się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, które przesiąknięte było zapachem wosku i czegoś metalicznego, co do złudzenia przypominało jej krew. Zakazana magia musiała zbezcześcić każdy centymetr komnaty, bo każdy oddech Rowenie przychodził z trudem.

\- Zbudziłaś się wreszcie – odezwał się z rogu pomieszczenia chropowaty głos.

Jakaś część podświadomości podpowiadała jej, że musi to być Salazar, ale siła, która biła od mężczyzny nie miała nic wspólnego z magią jaką praktykował wcześniej. Nie byłaby też zaskoczona, gdyby rozmawiał z nikim od bardzo dawna. Jego usta były odzwyczajone od ludzkich głosek, a sam akcent wydawał się jej obcy.

\- Salazarze – zaczęła ostrożnie, szukając mężczyzny w ciemności.

Dostrzegała jego niewyraźny kształt ukryty w mroku, ale Slytherin nie poruszył się ani o centymetr. Czuła nawet bardziej niż widziała, że ją obserwuje. Jego wzrok był ciężki, prawie przytłaczający.

\- Roweno – odparł w końcu, smakując to słowo.

\- Przybyłam porozmawiać z tobą – rozpoczęła cicho.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się gorzko.

\- Wiem po co przyszłaś – wysyczał bardziej niż powiedział. – Twój diadem traci moc jak przewidziałem lata temu – ciągnął dalej podchodząc powoli. – Chcesz mojej rady. Ty, najmędrsza ze wszystkich – zakpił.

Dzieliło ich od siebie zaledwie kilka kroków, ale z trudem rozpoznała jego twarz. Teraz wychudzoną, szarą i zniszczoną. Magia wyssała z niego ostatnie krople życia, zostawiając wyłącznie skorupę z człowieka, czarodzieja, którym był wcześniej. Zrobiła nerwowy wdech prawie dusząc się ciężkim powietrzem przesiąkniętym śmiercią i złem. Powstrzymała się tym razem przed dotknięciem diademu zdobiącego jej głowę, ale Salazar obserwował ją z uśmieszkiem, który sugerował, że dawno przejrzał jej myśli.

\- Pewnego dnia zrezygnuję z klejnotu i diademu. Odłożę go lub podaruję godnej następczyni – powiedziała siląc się na spokój. – Nie jestem tutaj jednak z tego powodu. Liczyliśmy, że wrócisz, gdy się opamiętasz – podjęła i poniewczasie zrozumiała swój błąd, gdy wściekły syk przeciął powietrze.

Salazar szeptał coś w wężomowie, a powietrze wydawało się wirować o magii, która napierała na nią i zmuszała ją do posłuszeństwa. Rowena pozwoliła sobie na bierny opór, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie miała innego wyjścia. Jak niebezpieczną była potajemna wyprawa w pojedynkę w poszukiwaniu Slytherina.

\- Salazarze – jęknęła i moc, która ją otaczała osłabła, ale nie zniknęła do końca jak nieme ostrzeżenie.

\- Opamiętam?! – zaśmiał się Slytherin. – Opamiętałem się przed laty, gdy próbowaliście zniszczyć moje dzieło. Opuściłem miejsce, które plugawiliście szlamem dzieci brudnej krwi. Niegodnych, by być adeptami sztuki – ciągnął dalej. – Czekaliście?! Myślisz, że nie wyczułem zaklęcia, którym otoczyliście Hogwart? Twoje kłamstwa już nigdy nie oplotą mojego umysłu jak trujący bluszcz. Czuję ich odór w powietrzu. Chcesz szczerości?! – spytał o kilka tonów za głośno, przeciągając spółgłoski. – Jesteście żałośni i gardzę wami! Wasza magia jest brudna jak wasze myśli. Wypływa z przedmiotów, z którymi utożsamiacie waszą moc. Czym jesteście bez nich? Tylko ja miałem odwagę szukać magii w sobie i udoskonaliłem tę sztukę. Posiadłem wiedzę i władzę – warknął.

Rowena spojrzał na niego kompletnie zaskoczona.

\- Jesteś opętany, Salazarze – powiedział. – Zapomniałeś co w naszej magii jest najważniejszego – dodała pospiesznie, gdy chciał się wtrącić. – Pewnego dnia zdejmę ten diadem i dalej będą tą samą osobą. Kim będziesz, gdy przestaniesz praktykować czarne zaklęcia? Widziałeś siebie? Nie jesteś sobą! Wróć ze mną do Hogwartu. Godryk tęskni za tobą, chociaż tego nie okazuje. Znajdziemy sposób, żeby…

\- Godryk?! Głupiec, który nie potrafił mi zaufać. Zrozumieć, że dąży do samo zniszczenia! Nie zamierzam wyciągać ponownie dłoni w jego stronę! – warknął Slytherin. – Znam cię Roweno. Nie bez powodu mawiali, że nasza magia jest podobna. Znam cię, a ty znasz mnie, dlatego wiem, że gdy znajdę się w murach zamku spróbujesz odebrać mi co moje. Co czyni mnie mądrzejszym od ciebie. Co czyni mnie od ciebie silniejszym. Nigdy nie potrafiłaś znieść konkurencji, dlatego tutaj jesteś – odparł. – Zapamiętaj to sobie. Nigdy mi nie odbierzesz mojej mocy, bo w przeciwieństwie do ciebie i twojego diademu, moja magia jest częścią mnie – dodał pochylając się na centymetry od jej twarzy. – Twój diadem jest bezużyteczny przy mojej mocy i chcę, żebyś o tym pamiętała każdego dnia, gdy spróbujesz z niego skorzystać – zakończył dotykając kościstymi palcami błękitnego klejnotu, który na tę krótką chwilę rozbłysnął w ciemności.


	2. Przeklęty

**tytuł: Przeklęty**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **pairing: Salric w domyśle - bądźmy wszyscy przeklęci**  
 **rating: +12**  
 **info: mnie tu wiele patosem, ale miałam problem z pozbyciem cię go... generalnie docelowo to szalona łatka... noc po tym jak Salazar opuścił Hogwart, by nigdy nie powrócić...**  
 **powstał również prequel Lojalność**

* * *

Godryk pochylił się nad czarką, obserwując jak jego magia zajmuje zioła, które Helga wcześniej przyniosła do Wieży. Zgromadzili się w ukrytych pokojach Roweny, która teraz patrzyła na nich w zamyśleniu.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł – zapytała z wahaniem kobieta.

Jej moc wprawiała fałdy sukni, którą miała na sobie w lekkie falowanie. Błękitny materiał w mroku sprawiał wrażenie ciemniejszego o kilka tonów, podobnie jak szafir pierścienia zdobiącego jej palec, którym się bawiła ewidentnie nad czymś intensywnie zastanawiając.

\- Nie, ale nie mamy innego wyjścia – odparł Godryk.

Księżyc powoli zaczynał się chować się za chmurami, gdy Helga dodała ostatnie liście do czarki, która do tego czasu płonęła już jasnym płomieniem.

\- Co o tym myślisz? – spytała ponownie Rowena, tym razem spoglądając na Hufflepuff.

Na ustach puszystej kobiety nie gościł zwyczajowy już delikatny ciepły uśmiech, do którego przyzwyczaili się uczniowie Hogwartu. Jej twarz była ściągnięta i skupiona, gdy szeptała nad czarką swoją część zaklęcia. Kiedy skończyła płomień rozbłysnął na bardzo krótki moment żółtym światłem, wiążąc jej czary z ogniem magii Godryka.

\- Moja przyjaźń z Salazarem jest wieczna, ale muszę myśleć o moich uczniach – odparła powoli Helga, ważąc słowa. – Wielu z nich pochodzi z mugolskich rodzin. Jestem pewna, że gdybym miała okazję porozmawiać z Salazarem… - urwała.

\- Nie wskórałabyś niczego – warknął Godryk. – Próbowałem przemówić mu do rozumu, ale jest uparty.

\- Obaj jesteście uparci – syknęła Rowena.

Godryk zagryzł wargi i poprawił czar podgrzewający pod czarką. Mikstura bulgotała pod mocnym płomieniem magii, ale brakowało ostatniego elementu, więc spojrzał na Rowenę z wyczekiwaniem.

\- Chcę tylko wiedzieć czy robisz to, ponieważ ideologie Salazara zagrażają naszym ideałom, zagrażają uczniom i Hogwartowi… - Ravenclaw wzięła głębszy wdech. – Czy dlatego, że zdradził cię jako kochanka? – spytała.

W Wieży Roweny zapanowała nagle głucha cisza, gdy dłonie Godryka zacisnęły się w pięści.

\- Salazar nigdy mnie nie zdradził – odparł Gryffindor z przekonaniem.

\- Zdradził cię z Czarną Magią. To ona była jego kochanką przez ostatnie miesiące. Chcę wiedzieć jakie są twoje pobudki, bo od tego zależy jak długo trwać będzie zaklęcie. Jeśli robimy to dla dobra zamku, dla dobra dzieci, czar przetrwa wiele tysięcy lat. Jeśli jednak emocje przyćmiewają ci umysł – urwała podchodząc do mężczyzny. – Jeśli czar kiedykolwiek osłabnie… Wolę już sama uporać się z bazyliszkiem niż zostawić go potomnym jako niechciane dziedzictwo naszych błędów – wyjaśniła cicho.

Godryk wciągnął powietrze do płuc, spoglądając przez okno na błonia. Zamek o tej porze był zaskakująco cichy, chociaż setki uczniów spało piętra pod nami. Gryffindor nie był pewien jakich zaklęć użyła Rowena do stworzenia tego poziomu Wieży, ale nie było go na żadnych planach. Każde z Założycieli miało swoje tajne pomieszczenie, w którym wyczuć można było tylko ich rękę.

\- Dlaczego stworzyłaś to piętro? – spytał obserwując jak zaczyna padać.

Krople deszczu zaczęły uderzać o dach coraz większe i cięższe, jakby niebo płakał z nimi.

\- Chciałam miejsca, gdzie mogłabym się skupić. Które służyłoby mi do poszerzania mojej wiedzy i mocy – odparła bez wahania Ravenclaw.

\- Helga ma swoje szklarnie dokładnie z tego samego powodu – wtrącił Godryk, a Hufflepuff skinęła twierdząco głową. – Pokój Życzeń stworzyłem na potrzeby każdego, kto będzie potrzebował w zamku dla siebie miejsca – dodał Gryffindor. – Znajdą go tylko ci, którzy naprawdę będą go potrzebować.

Odnowił zaklęcie pod czarką, kontrolując wrzenie mikstury, podczas gdy Helga z całych sił starała się nie patrzeć w stronę własnych nici magii, które przeplatały się z czarami Godryka.

\- Rzecz w tym, że Salazar stworzył Komnatę Tajemnic, by uwięzić tam bazyliszka, który zrani uczniów. Stworzył ją, by kultywować zakazaną magię, wiedząc, że nie pozwolilibyśmy na to w Hogwarcie – wyjaśnił Gryffindor przez ściśnięte gardło. – Jeśli kiedykolwiek wróci, skontaktuje się z nami… Każde z nas będzie mogło zakończyć zaklęcie, by wpuścić go ponownie w mury zamku, ale do tego czasu nie możemy pozwolić mu na otworzenie Komnaty. Ona musi pozostać zamknięta – zakończył.

\- Pytam jeszcze raz: chronisz siebie czy uczniów? – spytała Rowena obserwując go uważnie.

\- Uczniów – odparł bez wahania mężczyzna i Ravenclaw bardzo powoli podeszła do czarki.

Przez chwilę szeptała słowa po łacinie, a niebieskie nici jej magii, splatały się z ogniem Gryffindora wiążąc ich nierozerwalnie, spajając ich wraz z Helgą w jedno z najsilniejszych starożytnych zaklęć. Nie była pewna czy to moc nagle sprawiła, że w uszach usłyszała złowrogi syk, ale po minie Godryka odgadła, że każde z nich słyszy jak bazyliszek walczy ze snem. Snem Wiecznym jak mieli nadzieję.

Magia buzowała w niewielkim, niepozornym naczyniu, które na wieki miało zostać pogrzebane na jej piętrze Wieży, które strzec miały jedne z najtrudniejszych zagadek. Nie mieli serca wypędzać uczniów Salazara, gdy ten w nocy opuścił zamek, ale nie mogli im w pełni zaufać. Hogwart podzielił się i Rowena coraz bardziej martwiła się przyszłością, która ich czekała.

Zaklęcie w końcu zawiązało się ostatecznie i płomień zapłonął na tę krótką chwilę jasnym błękitem.

\- Moja wiedza – zaczęła Ravenclaw.

\- Mój talent – podjęła Helga.

\- Moja moc – zakończył Godryk i czar ustabilizował się w czarce.

Chwilę obserwowali trzy splecione nici, czekając aż wściekły syk ucichnie. W chwilę potem Helga westchnęła z wyraźną ulgą, gdy bazyliszek poddał się.

\- Kilka kropel wody wystarczy, by zaburzyć zaklęcie – przypomniała im Rowena, wskazując na drzwi wyjściowe. – Bądź przeklęty Godryku i twoi następcy, jeśli nie miałeś czystych intencji – rzuciła kobieta przez ramię, wiążąc klątwę z zaklęciem w czarce.


	3. Klątwa

**tytuł: Klątwa**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **pairing: Salric - w domyśle, a niech nas nargle pogryzą**  
 **info: Salricowa Seria Walentynkowa - poprzednie częśći Przeklęty oraz Lojalność**

 **dostałam słowa: złoto, quidditch, żart, miecz**

* * *

Chłopiec w dziwnych szatach, z godłem Godryka na piersi otworzył usta i wypluł na trawę złotą kulkę, która trzepotała skrzydełkami przez krótką chwilę. Wydawać by się mogło, że to jakiś rzadki okaz kolibra, może magicznie zmodyfikowany na przestrzeni wieków. Zabawka jednak poddała się i pozostała przy okularniku, który leżał pod dziwnym kątem na ziemi. Miotła obok wyglądała na uszkodzoną…

Rowena upadłaby, gdyby nie szybka reakcja przyjaciółki, która podsunęła jej krzesło. Ravenclaw osunęła się, nie mogąc utrzymać się już na nogach i spojrzała na naczynie z wodą. Zwykła misa, w której nie było wyrytych run czy innych znaków, które dodatkowo zaburzałyby naturalną magię cieczy. Woda jako jedna z nielicznych nosiła w sobie przeszłość i przyszłość.

\- Co zobaczyłaś? – spytała zaniepokojona Helga.

\- Quidditch – wyjąkała Rowena, smakując obce słowo na języku.

Hufflepuff spojrzała na nią nie rozumiejąc.

\- Może na dziś poprzestaniemy? – zaproponowała kobieta, chociaż z góry znała już odpowiedź.

Ravenclaw wylała wodę i sięgnęła po kolejny kubek, który napełniły dzięki uprzejmości trytonów kilka godzin wcześniej.

\- Nie mamy czasu. Godryk czuje się coraz gorzej, a Salazar – urwała Rowena.

\- Salazar nie wrócił – dokończyła smutno Helga. – Popełniliśmy błąd – wypowiedziała na głos ich największe obawy.

\- Muszę wiedzieć czy zaklęcie przetrwa… Muszę wiedzieć czy Hogwart jest bezpieczny – powtórzyła z uporem Rowena, więc Hufflepuff po prostu pozwoliła jej działać.

Jej przyjaciółka pochyliła się niezwłocznie nad misą i zaczęła kolejną mantrę, która pozwalała jej zapaść w trans. Klejnot ukryty w srebrny diademie zabłyszczał złowrogim błękitem, intensyfikując czar i kobieta jęknęła, gdy poczuła krew w ustach.

Wokół było ciemno i mokro. Wściekły syk roznosił się w rurach echem. Bazyliszek został obudzony i wypuszczony, a pieczęcie naruszone. Powietrze było gęste od oparów i ciężkie, gdy chłopiec przedzierał się wciąż do przodu, oglądając się co rusz za siebie z lękiem.  
Brodził po kolanach w wodzie, a jego czarna szata ewidentnie nosiła godło Gryffindora.  
Bazyliszek czaił się gdzieś niedaleko nad ciałem nieprzytomnej dziewczynki.

Rowena krzyknęła, gdy znowu została wypchnięta z wizji i tym razem osunęła się na podłogę. Na jej niebieskiej sukni pojawiło się kilka kropel krwi, więc przyłożyła dłoń do nosa, starając się zatamować krwawienie – na próżno.

Helga podsunęła jej pod usta kubek z wodą, ale kobieta odepchnęła jej rękę, rozlewając ciecz po podłodze. A potem odsunęła się od kałuży jak najdalej.

\- Tylko nie wodę – jęknęła, przecierając czoło, na którym zebrało się kilka kropli potu.

Diadem leżał kilka kroków od niej, błyszcząc wciąż mocą, której nie potrafiła opanować. Przełożyła go za pomocą różdżki w najdalszy kąt pomieszczenia, gdzie nie kusił jej już swoją potęgą, nie wyśmiewał się z jej ułomności.

\- Już wiem, co powinniśmy zrobić – szepnęła wgapiając się pustym wzrokiem w przestrzeń.

ooo

Komnaty Godryka oblane złotem i czerwienią nie prezentowały się już tak dumnie, gdy ich właściciel – już siwy i zmęczony nie opuszczał łóżka od wielu dni. Rowena rozsunęła kotary, wpuszczając do środka świeże powietrze i spojrzała na swojego przyjaciela surowo.

\- Wiem co ci jest – odparła krótko i Godryk spojrzał na nią z całą zaciętością na jaką jeszcze było go stać. – Klątwa cię dosięgła. Moja klątwa – syknęła kobieta. – Klątwa, którą rzuciłam w noc, gdy zawiązaliśmy czar – dodała, a mężczyzna nawet nie próbował udawać zaskoczonego.

Ravenclaw podeszła do jego łóżka i pochyliła się nad nim, żeby odgarnąć pasma przedwcześnie zsiwiałych włosów z pomarszczonej twarzy. Byli niemal równolatkami, ale w tej chwili trudno byłoby komukolwiek w to uwierzyć.

\- Helga nie wie – dodała Rowena. – Jeszcze nie wie – uzupełniła i Godryk uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Sporo czasu zajęło ci rozwiązanie tej zagadki – zaśmiał się sucho Gryffindor.

\- To nie jest pora na żary, Godryku – warknęła Ravenclaw. – Okłamałeś mnie, okłamałeś nas – poprawiła się. – Skazałeś przyszłych mieszkańców zamku na niebezpieczeństwo, przed którym ich nie ostrzeżemy. Historie takie jak ta przepadają wśród legend – wyjaśniła. – Widziałam przyszłość. Klątwa, która cię dosięgła nie będzie tak silna za tysiąc lat. Twoi potomkowie będą dokonywać pochopnych decyzji, odważnych, ale skazujących ich na spore ryzyko – ciągnęła dalej. – Jednak jest nadzieja – zakończyła i jej wzrok padł na starą, podniszczoną tiarę, która leżała na honorowym miejscu w komnacie.

\- Żart Salazara uważasz za nasze wybawienie? – zakpił nie podążając nawet za jej wzrokiem.

\- Żadna z nas nie podniesie twojego miecza. Nic innego nie pokona bazyliszka – wyjaśniła. – Ukryjesz go w tiarze, a gdy nadejdzie dzień, ten który jest go godny, dobędzie go – stwierdziła.

\- Ta Tiara śpiewa – przypomniał jej sucho. – Salazar zaklął ją tak, że nie mogłem nigdy pozbyć się czaru. Po mojej śmierci pierwszy właściciel pozbędzie się jej bez żalu – poinformował ją obojętnie. – To była kpina ze mnie, naszego życia i mojego uczucia. Wiesz jaka jest historia tego kapelusza. To była pierwsza i ostatnia wiadomość od niego, odkąd opuścił Hogwart – warknął mężczyzna.

\- A jednak nigdy jej nie wyrzuciłeś. Zmodyfikuję zaklęcie. Tiara będzie przydzielać uczniów do Domów. W ten sposób znajdzie też tego, kto pokona Bazyliszka, jeśli Komnata zostanie otwarta – odpowiedziała bez wahania.

Godryk zmarszczył brwi.

\- Wiesz kiedy Komnata zostanie otwarta, Roweno. Tiara mogłaby udaremnić temu uczniowi… Gdyby nie przydzielano nikogo do Domu Salazara… - zaczął.

\- Nie dokona tego nikt z Domu Slytherina, ale dziewczynka z twojego Domu. Chłopiec wyruszy za nią i pokona potwora. Oboje noszą w sobie cząstkę twojej magii. Twojego dziedzictwa i twojej klątwy – wtrąciła Rowena, opadając na jeden z foteli.

Godryk milczał przez chwilę, obserwując jasne promienie słońca, a potem spojrzał na starą, wysłużoną tiarę, która nigdy nie potrafiła się zamknąć.

\- Przygotuj mój miecz – wyszeptał tylko, czując, że będzie to jedno z ostatnich zaklęć, które rzuci.


	4. Lojalność

**tytuł: Lojalność**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **pairing: Salric, niech nas piekło pochłonie**  
 **długość: drabble na 150 słów**  
 **info: prequel do Przeklęty, ale można czytać nie znając części**

 **Salricowa Seria Walentynkowa**

 **dostałam następujące słowa: arystokracja, choleryczny, łukowe okno, lojalność**

* * *

Godryk zastanawiał się jak daleko pozwoli mu się posunąć lojalność względem Salazara. Slytherin coraz częściej dawał ponosić się emocjom, co nie było dla niego naturalne. Przez większość swojego życia mężczyzna był bowiem skryty, sarkastyczny, ale też inteligentny, przebiegły. To dzięki ambicjom w końcu dotarł tak daleko.

Ostatnimi czasy jednak Godryk nie poznawał Salazara. Slytherin tracił panowanie nad sobą, stawał się choleryczny i nieobliczalny. Czarna Magia odciskała na nim coraz większe piętno i pozostali Założyciele przyglądali się temu w zaniepokojeniu. Rowena sugerowała nawet, by odsunęli go od uczenia w Hogwarcie, ale Helga zaprotestowała ten jeden raz, twierdząc, że tylko jako czworo stanowią siłę. Idealną przeciwwagę dla siebie.

Posłuchali.

Spoglądając przez łukowe okno, Godryk jednak zastanawiał się jak daleko pozwoli mu się posunąć lojalność względem Salazara. Dawnego Salazara, który stanowił wzór dla magicznej arystokracji, który nie splamił rąk mrocznymi sztukami. Salazara, którego kochał i szanował.

Opuścił różdżkę, ponownie ukrywając się w cieniu.


	5. Zdradzony

**tytuł: Zdradzony**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **pairing: salric - o bogowie przeklęci**  
 **info: Salricowa Seria Walentynkowa, można czytać bez znajomości poprzednich**

 **dostałam słowa: Fenland, ślizgać się, przebiegły i medalion**

* * *

Salazar opuścił mury Hogwartu tak jak przez nie przeszedł, we względnej ciszy. Godryk wciąż spał w swoich komnatach, do który Slytherin lata wcześniej dorobił tajne przejście, by mieszkając w szkole nie musieli korzystać z korytarzy, gdy przekradali się do swoich pokoi. Nie pamiętał dokładnie dnia, gdy przestał ich używać, ale Gryffindor z nich dwóch bardziej sentymentalny na pewno podałby dokładną datę.

Salazar obwinął się szczelniej płaszczem i pogładził czubkiem palca złoty medalion, który bezpiecznie przywierał do jego skóry, ukryty pod koszulą. Magia skondensowana w nim uspokajała go, chociaż czuł złość i żal, że jedyne co mu pozostało to porzucenie czegoś, co pomagał zbudować. Hogwart majestatyczny i ogromny, budził respekt nie tylko jako budowla, ale przede wszystkim sieć zaklęć, które Rowena tak skrzętnie utkała wokół, sprawiając, że zamek pozostanę nienanoszalnym przez wieki.

Sam zadbał o to, żeby fundamenty Hogwartu przetrzymały stulecia sprzecznych czarów, które w przyszłości mieli rzucić młodzi adepci magii. Helga osuszyła tereny nad jeziorem, a Godryk i jego rycerskie serce zadbali o godnych strażników. Salazar zerknął na ogromne posągi, jakby spodziewał się w każdej chwili ataku. Żadna z figur jednak nie poruszyła się, więc zerknął po raz ostatni na zamek i zniknął w ciemności.

Powrót do rodzinnych stron wydawał mu się jedynym sensownym wyjściem. Fenland powitał go mrokiem i wilgocią, tak charakterystyczną dla tych stron. Ciepły wiatr zaatakował poły jego płaszcza z taką mocą, że niemal poślizgnął się na grząskiej ziemi. Gdzieś w oddali majaczyło pojedyncze światło, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach dymu.

Przez chwilę Salazar rozważał czy nie zapukać do domostwa, ale szybko porzucił tę myśl, posyłając pojedyncze zaklęcie na drzwi, które poinformowałoby go tylko czy Godryk szukał go w rodzinnych stronach, a potem ścisnął różdżkę szepcząc kilka słów, które w ciemność wykradł fen.

Kobieta zamieszkująca chatę wzdrygnęła się, gdy nici mrocznej magii dotarły do niej, ale nie wyjrzała za okno, by szukać jej źródła.

ooo

Salazar zamknął oczy, starając się przywołać twarz Godryka. Za każdym razem uśmiech mężczyzny stawał się coraz bardziej kpiący. Słyszał w głowie słowa mężczyzny, które zraniły go do żywego.  
\- Jesteś przebiegłym wężem! – krzyczał Godryk, gdy widzieli się po raz ostatni. – Wiedziałeś, że żadne z nas nigdy nie zgodzi się na twoje zmiany! – syczał mężczyzna nieświadom, że Salazar w chwili jego największego wzburzenia wślizgnął się w jego umysł, starając się wyłuskać co bardziej wyraźne obrazy.

Godryk zawsze był dla niego otwarty jak księga. Emocjonalny i szczery, ale od pewnego czasu zmieniał się. Zazdrościł mu mocy, która płynęła z magii, której nie potrafił opanować. Której nie pojmował. Rowena także chciała jego wiedzy, widział to w jej wzroku. Magiczny medalion nie mógł równać się z mądrością, którą on czerpał z każdym zaklęciem. Helga chciała jego talentu, jego możliwości, więc też trzymał ją na dystans.

Próbował im wytłumaczyć, że ta moc, moc, którą czerpie z sił im niepojętych jest błogosławieństwem. Widział magię, potrafił jej dotknąć, czuć ją i czerpać z niej. Dostrzegał więcej niż oni, był od nich mądrzejszy i znał przyszłość. Nie było w niej miejsca dla mieszańców, których krew i magia była konsystencją szlamu. Która śmierdziała zgnilizną. To oni toczyli Hogwart od środka niczym zaraza, niszcząc wszystko, czego tylko dotknęli się swoimi brudnymi łapskami. Nie dla nich budował ten zamek, prowadził zajęcia. Oni nigdy nie pojmowali istoty i piękna daru, który sprawiał, że byli wyrzutkami w ou światach.

Nie byli godni, a Godryk tego nie dostrzegał swoim wielkim sercem. Sercem, które barwiło się teraz czernią zazdrości o jego moc. Widział to w oczach Gryffindora, czuł w jego dotyku, a teraz słyszał a jego myślach, które krzyczały, że jeśli pozostanie w Hogwarcie odbiorą mu jego ukochaną magię, rozwiążą jego Dom i zniszczą Komnatę, która jako jedyna pozwala mu czuć się wolnym.

\- Jesteś przebiegłym wężem! – powtórzył Godryk z mocą.

\- Jesteś zazdrosny – odparł Salazar bez wahania.

\- Zazdrosny?! – parsknął Gryffindor. – O krew na twoich rękach? O to, że zakazana magia zżera cię od środka? O to, że nie jesteś już sobą? – spytał potrząsając głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Salazarze, martwimy się o ciebie – zaczęła Rowena, wtrącając się pierwszy raz do rozmowy.

\- Powinnaś martwić się o swój diadem, który traci moc – warknął zirytowany.

Na twarzy Ravenclaw pojawił się cień, ale kobieta nie wydawała się urażona. Zaniepokojona jego słowa dotknęła ozdoby, ale jej wyraz twarzy nie zmienił się.

\- Mój diadem nie wpływa na mnie tak mocno jak dawniej – przyznała całkiem szczerze uznając nareszcie, że nie warto go okłamywać.

Od miesięcy potrafił przejrzeć ich kłamstwa, ich zamiary. Odkąd tylko poznał prawdziwą magię, ona objawiła mu wszystko. Pokazała świat w całkiem innym wymiarze i on wierzył mocy, z którą nic innego nie potrafiło się równać.

\- Czasami, gdy używamy czegoś dostatecznie często, nie zauważamy, że przyzwyczajamy się do jej wpływu – ciągnęła dalej Rowena. - Nie dostrzegamy go.

\- Przyzwyczaiłaś się i nas do swoich mądrości. Nie brzmią one już tak spektakularnie jak lata temu. Gubisz się w swoich ogólnikach i czasami zastanawiam się czy przemawia przez ciebie buta, czy zaczynasz tracić rozum przez trzecie oko – odparł bez wahania i kobieta zmrużyła oczy.

Mógł przejrzeć ją na wylot. Ich magia jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu była podobna. Równie jednolita. Woda i powietrze – nieposkromione żywioły, które równie łatwo dawały życie jak je odbierały. W ich sercach zawsze toczyła się walka, dynamiczna równowaga sił tworzenia i destrukcji.

\- Nie panujesz nad swoimi zdolnościami – ciągnął dalej niezrażony brakiem odpowiedzi. – Szukasz sposobu, by okiełznać dar, którego nie rozumiesz, ale nie masz odwagi do niego sięgnąć. Diadem miał chronić twój umysł, ale jego moc maleje i nie wiesz dlaczego – dodał.

Rowena zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, ale nie spuściła z niego wzroku.

\- Jesteś przesiąknięty złem, Salazarze. Ranisz tych, których jeszcze kiedyś kochałeś – podjęła kobieta i nie zerknęła na Godryka, ale oboje wiedzieli o kim mówiła.

\- On pragnie mojej władzy. Oboje jej chcecie! – krzyknął, a potem nie zważając na ich protesty, wyszedł.


	6. Tajemnicze piętro

**tytuł: Tajemnicze piętro**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **fandom: HP**  
 **info: miniminiatura, która należy do Salricowej Serii Walentynkowej - jest uzupełnieniem świata stąd brak pairingu, Artemizja Lufkin jest postacią z HP ;) przejrzałam HP wiki! to jest prawie kanon!**

 **dostałam słowa: Gruby Mnich, przyjaciel, łagodny, pszczoła**

* * *

Artemizja Lufkin była jedną z tych uczennic magii, która nosiła w sobie cechy obu Założycielek. Jej inteligencja i ambicja wspierane przez pracowitość i lojalność wywindowały ją na sam szczyt. Jako pierwsza czarownica miała zasiąść w fotelu Ministra Magii.

Gruby Mnich był dumny z jednej ze swych podopiecznych. Pamiętał ją doskonale jako małą dziewczynkę, a potem młodą pannę, gdy wraz z innymi Puchonami wykradała się do kuchni. Nigdy nie zapominała o nim, machając mu nieśmiało ilekroć zobaczyła go przemierzającego korytarze. Grzeczność zawsze była w cenie, nieważne w którym wieku. Tak wielu zapominało o jego obecności.

Jednak nie Artemizja, dlatego uśmiechnął się na wieść, którą niósł Irytek po szkolnych korytarzach.

Świat czarodziejski zmieniał się z dnia na dzień. Może niedokładnie, bo upływ czasu był dla Grubego Mnicha zbyt abstrakcyjnym pojęciem, ale dostrzegał wciąż przełomowe chwile.  
Jak wtedy, gdy łagodna zazwyczaj Artemizja ten jeden raz pozwoliła się sprowokować Krukonkom i zmierzyła się z nimi w turnieju na zagadki. Wieść niosła, że ponoć jedno z pięter Wieży Ravenclawu zostało tak zaklęte przez Rowenę, iż tylko najmędrsza uczennica Hogwartu mogła je odnaleźć. Legenda z biegiem czasu zmieniała się. Początkowo sądzono, że dotyczy ona Heleny, zaginionej córki Założycielki, ale w późniejszym czasie każda uczennica, która uważała się za dostatecznie inteligentną poddawała się sprawdzianowi.  
Gruby Mnich miał nadzieję, że nikt nigdy nie odnajdzie sekretnego piętra. Niektóre rzeczy ukryto w Hogwarcie po to, by takimi pozostały przez wieki.

Nie bardzo wiedział więc co myśleć, gdy Artemizja z łatwością poradziła sobie z dwiema zagadkami. Tajemne schody zaczęły powoli ukazywać się w powietrzu na znak, jak blisko swojej nagrody jest dziewczyna. Wokół zebrani Krukoni zaczynali szeptać już wokół siebie i Artemizja uśmiechnęła się zadowolona z siebie.

Wyciągnęła różdżkę, by wywołać kolejną zagadkę.  
\- Widząc mnie, widzisz wroga,  
Jestem więźniem swego ciała.  
To ogromna jest wręcz szkoda,  
Bo jedyne co mieć miałam…  
To wolność – pojawiło się na kamiennej ścianie.

Artemizja zmarszczyła brwi i przeczytała napis kilka razy, a potem spojrzała na niego, jakby szukała ratunku. Był jej przyjacielem, a ją czekała teraz największa z prób. Sama istota zagadek nie była najważniejsza w tym sprawdzianie. Pytania nie były trudne per se. Dawały jednak do myślenia.

\- Czy to jest warte ryzyka? – spytał cicho i Artemizja spojrzała na niego z dziwną emocją.

Obserwował ją przez lata. Jej wzloty i upadki. Najniższa z całego rocznika w ciągu kilku zaledwie lat wyrosła i stała się nieforemna. Nastolatka o zbyt długich rękach i nogach. Niezbyt urodziwa, zawsze nie dość inteligentna. Zbyt trzymająca się własnych zasad i zawsze za życzliwa.

\- Czy to jest warte ryzyka? – powtórzył z nadzieją, że Artemizja zrozumie, iż wejście do komnaty niczego nie zmieni.

\- Pszczoła – odpowiedziała na zagadkę, kreśląc w powietrzu różdżką to słowo.

Napis na kamiennej ścianie rozbłysnął, a schody stały się już całkiem częścią ich świata.  
Artemizja przyklasnęła ucieszona i zaczęła się wspinać, ignorując szepty za sobą.  
Gruby Mnich próbował podążyć za nią, ale coś odepchnęło go od schodów i zatrzymało w pokoju wspólnym Ravenclawu. Uczniowie też nie mogli przejść przez tajemniczą barierę, chociaż kilku szóstorocznych próbowało obalić ją zaklęciami. Artemizji jednak nie było już widać.

Dziewczyna wróciła po kilku minutach niosąc w dłoniach niewielką czarkę. Wyglądała na oszołomioną, ale Gruby Mnich odetchnął z ulgą, że Puchonka nie jest ranna.

\- Widziałam… Ja widziałam ich wszystkich – powiedziała podniecona. – Stałam przed Roweną Ravenclaw, a Helga Hufflepuff i Godryk Gryffindor znajdowali się tuż obok – dodała. – Rowena powiedziała, że zostałam stworzona do wielkich czynów – pisnęła i prawie wypuściła z rąk skromnie wyglądającą czarkę. – Rowena Ravenclaw powiedziała, że zostałam stworzona do wielkich czynów! – powtórzyła i Gruby Mnich nie potrafił się cieszyć razem z nią.

\- To klątwa, dziecko – powiedział wtedy.

I nigdy mocniej nie wierzył w te słowa niż w dniu, gdy Artemizja została pierwszą w historii czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa kobietą na stanowisku Minister Magii, a najstarsi członkowie Wizengamotu zagrozili opuszczeniem stanowisk.

\- Kto ci dał tę czarkę, dziecko? – spytał jeszcze prawie dwadzieścia lat temu, gdy zorientował się, że wejście na tajemnicze piętro zniknęło.

\- Salazar Slytherin – odparła Artemizja z uśmiechem.


	7. Dyrektor

**tytuł: Dyrektor**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **fandom: HP**  
 **info: nie jest to drabble, a mini miniaturka - nie chciało się toto zmienić w nic sensownego, pomimo prób**  
 **stanowi część świata Salricowej Serii Walentynkowej**

 **dostałam słowa: czysta krew, dyrektor, Krukon, pracowitość**

* * *

Przełom siedemnastego i osiemnastego wieku był przełomowy dla Hogwartu. Niepokoje mugolskiego świata coraz częściej odbijały się echem w magicznym społeczeństwie. Czarodzieje ze starych rodów, ustępowali niechętnie tym, którzy nie posiadali takiej historii jak oni. Nie mieli rodzin, arystokratycznych korzeni czy artefaktów, które były przekazywane przez pokolenia.

Przez wieki to one właśnie uznawane były za magiczne insygnia władzy. Rzadkie i niespotykane. Niepowtarzalne.

Vindictus Viridian, obejmując fotel dyrektora szkoły wiedział o tym wszystkim. Jako jeden z pierwszych czarodziejów nie do końca czystej krwi, został wybrany na to stanowisko i nie wahał się ani chwili. Polityczne wpływy nie mogły przecież zastąpić pracowitości i inteligencji. A on sam posiadał ogromną wiedzę na temat magicznego świata, chociaż niejeden arystokrata zarzucał mu niepewne pochodzenie.

Wziął na swoje barki zarządzanie szkołą i stworzył Hogwart silnym i niezależnym. Niepoddającym się wpływom. Sam nie był ograniczony więzami krwi i rodziną, która wymagałaby od niego lojalności.

Mówiono potem, że był Krukonem, że to Roweny krew płynęła w nim, gdy zarządzał Hogwartem na równi zajmując się czymś o wiele bardziej dla niego pociągającym jak pisanie i tworzenie zaklęć. To jego książkę wiele wieków później zobaczył w Esach i Floresach Harry Potter.

To w dniu, gdy Vindictus Viridian objął stanowisko dyrektora Hogwartu, Bazyliszek poruszył się po raz pierwszy od prawie siedmiuset lat. Jego pełen wściekłości syk został jednak stłumiony przez zaklęcie, które już raz uśpiło go na ponad połowę millennium. Czarka ukryta na niewidocznym piętrze rozbłysła magią trójki z Założycieli, spajając w sobie siłę Godryka, mądrość Roweny i lojalność Helgi.

Tym razem jednak drobna klątwa uśpiona pokolenia wcześniej, uaktywniła się, wiążąc w komnacie magię Salazara Slytherina na równi z innymi.


	8. Broszka

**tytuł: Broszka**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **fandom: HP**  
 **info: prompt promtobrania II.19 - Gizmo**  
 **Jedna broszka zaważyła na losach świata.**  
 **\- 1 pkt (broszka jest czyimś horkruksem)**  
 **LUB**  
 **\- 2 pkt (broszka należy do kogoś o wysokiej pozycji)**

 **NA: Nie wierzę, że kończę tę serię dopiero w grudniu, ale to w zasadzie świetny czas podsumowania :) Salricowa Seria Walentynkowa jest czymś, co stało się w pewnym rodzaju uniwersum o Założycielach, które tworzyłam na przestrzeni tego roku :) Miłego czytania wszystkim :)**

* * *

Kiedy Godryk umierał porażony jej klątwą, nie potrafiła skupić się na niczym innym. Jej grzechy wydawały się teraz takie oczywiste. Polegała za bardzo na swojej wiedzy, uważając się za nieomylną. Powinno być to przestrogą dla każdego, kto kiedykolwiek zdecyduje się iść drogą mądrości – ścieżką, z której sama zboczyła zapominając, że wszystko ma swoje konsekwencje, a ludzie nie do końca podlegali prawom logiki.  
Nie mogła być nieomylna, ponieważ nie potrafiła dostrzec tych niuansów, które różniły ich od bezdusznych istot wyzbytych emocji.  
Spojrzała na broszkę z niebieskim klejnotem, którą dostała wraz z diademem od kogoś, kto dawno temu wierzył w jej mądrość. Czuła, że zawiodła, ponieważ ich dzieło mogło runąć tak szybko jak zdołali je zbudować.  
Nie mogła zmienić losów świata. Diadem został tak przeklęty, że mógł sprowadzić szaleństwo na każdego, kto używałby go zbyt długo.  
Wierzyła w mądrość, którą przekazywała swoim uczniom. Słowa prawdy, które rozbrzmiewały w salach. Nie to stanowiło problem. Nie na tym polu poległa.  
Broszka z błękitnym klejnotem zabłyszczała, gdy zaklęcie osadziło się na niej. Z pokolenia na pokolenie miało dawać jej kolejnym uczniom coś więcej niż wiedzę i chłodną logikę. Dar wyobraźni wydawał się jej w tej chwili równie wielkim i potężnym, gdy Godryk wydawał z siebie ostatnie tchnienie.

ooo

Harry nie rozumiał ani słowa z tego, co Luna powiedziała do niego. Jednak uśmiechnął się, gdy dziewczyna położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
\- Wierzę ci - powiedziała Krukonka, zaskakując go zupełnie. - W Żonglerze już dawno pisaliśmy, że powrót Sam Wiesz Kogo to kwestia czasu - dodała.  
Zamarł na wspomnienie o tej niezbyt poczytnej gazecie. Luna jednak jako jedna z nielicznych uwierzyła mu na słowo i to naprawdę się liczyło. To kropla w końcu drążyła skałę.  
Dziewczyna rozejrzała się niepewnie wokół.  
\- Nie widziałeś żadnych nargli? - upewniła się.  
Harry uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem.  
\- Nie - odparł krótko.  
Broszka z niebieskim oczkiem świeciła pysznym błękitem tuż poniżej godła Ravenclawu.


End file.
